


A night to remember

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allen taking care of his mans afterwards, Blowjobs, Costumes, Dom!Allen, Dom/sub, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Otis cameo, Perkins lost a bet, Probably just crack being taken seriously but here we are, Pure Smut, Spanking, Sub!Perkins, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Perkins loses a bet, Allen and him are forced to wear ridiculous costumes at the FBI's Halloween party. Humiliated, Perkins forces his partner to leave early. But his behavior doesn't go unpunished...





	A night to remember

„This is ridiculous“, Perkins complained, looking around the crowded room and staring down into his punch like it had personally offended him. 

“Oh, come on”, his partner, Allen, said for the umpteenth time tonight and rolled his eyes, “At least try to have fun!” 

This exact exchange had already happened multiple times throughout the evening without the desired effect. Richard was still grumpy and David was slowly but surely becoming irritated with his boyfriend. He would never show it but they had been dating long enough for Perkins to be able to read the signs. And he was trying, he really was, to cheer up and enjoy the party but he just couldn’t. Not with how ridiculous he felt.

_ It had all started with a stupid bet several weeks ago. Usually, he wasn’t the one to agree to something like this but he had been so sure of himself. When a coworker had questioned him on something he had been sure he knew better he had agreed to a bet. Whoever won got to pick the Halloween costumes for the loser and their partner. Richard had been so damn sure that he was right. He had already smirked smugly and announced what kind of costume he would make his coworker wear when they suddenly presented him with the evidence that he was, in fact, wrong. _

_ _

_ He had stared at the sheet of paper they were swinging triumphantly in his face for a good minute before begrudgingly accepting defeat. Against all odds, he had hoped they wouldn’t be too cruel or embarrass him too much. But after how arrogant he had been about the whole affair, Perkins wasn’t too surprised when they had chosen the most ridiculous costumes he could have possibly thought about. And he still had to tell David.  _

_ _

_ When he had returned from work that day, upset about his own lack of better judgment and had to confess to Allen that they would have to attend the FBI’s annual Halloween party dressed like Spongebob and Mr. Krabs respectively, his partner had laughed so hard their turtle, Otis, had almost fallen off of his spot on Allen’s belly, where the reptile was currently busy munching on some lettuce.  _

_ On one hand, Perkins had been relieved that his partner wasn’t upset about this turn of events. On the other, he was still angry and felt humiliated. It had taken almost the entire evening for David and Otis to calm Richard down sufficiently. His only consolation, however, had remained that at least he wasn’t forced to go through this alone.  _

_ _

_ In the weeks to come, Allen had risen to the task and found suiting clothes for both of them. Finding a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt for himself hadn’t been too hard from what he had told Richard. Finding short, brown pants for Perkins had proven a little more difficult. But somehow David had managed to be successful – much to Richard’s dismay. _

And that was why Perkins was currently at the FBI’s Halloween party, a cup of punch in hand and being utterly miserable. He looked down at the ensemble of clothes on his body that resembled those of a cartoon sponge. Allen had even managed to find a type of colorful yellow hairspray to dye his hair with for the night and drawn massive front teeth onto Richard’s chin. It looked utterly ridiculous. Not that David himself looked any better with his hair that he had colored with a red spray and the blue clothes that were at least three sizes too big and stuffed with their couch cushions to make him the appropriate size. 

But while Allen managed to fully embrace the weirdness of it all and happily posed for at least a dozen pictures, Perkins remained sulking next to him. He was pretty sure his face was red near-constantly as humiliation ate away at him. Never again would he bet on anything.

“What time is it?”, Richard asked David, who rolled his eyes once more and checked his phone.

“A little past ten”, the other man replied, “Too soon to leave if that’s what you’re asking.” His tone was sharp, almost like he was talking to one of his subordinates and it made heat rise to Perkins’ cheeks. Within weeks into their relationship, they had discovered that Allen using his authoritative SWAT-captain-voice around Perkins did things to the latter that shouldn’t even be mentioned in polite company. David took full advantage of that and Perkins would have accused him of using it on him again tonight were it not for the fact that his boyfriend seemed well and truly upset with his behavior. 

So Perkins tried to be a good boyfriend and enjoy himself for a while longer. But every time someone new arrived, saw him and squealed with excitement and laughter – which, unfortunately, happened quite often – his mood plummeted further. He’d had enough. This evening was humiliating beyond measure and he just wanted it to be over and forget about it forever. 

“I want to go home”, he announced as he approached his boyfriend, who was idly chatting with some of his colleagues. David raised a brow but ignored Richard’s request. He seemed to like the attention and for a moment or two Perkins was jealous of his ability to not take himself so seriously and have fun despite their ridiculous costumes. Then he repeated himself, louder this time.

“I’ve had enough. Let’s go home”, he insisted, and Allen finally turned to look at him. The look in his eyes was icy and a shiver ran down Richard’s spine. He suddenly had a very distinct feeling that he had just made the wrong move. But it seemed that it was too late to go back now.

With a bright smile, David turned back to the people he had been chatting with and bid them farewell. He kept repeating how much he’d like to stay but how he couldn’t possibly if his boyfriend wasn’t feeling well. Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on Perkins and he was pretty sure that he actually looked like he had a fever or something with the blush that spread on his face at being exposed like this. His colleagues wished them a good night and him a speedy recovery and then Allen took his hand and dragged him out of the building. 

“I hope you know you can expect punishment back home”, David said after they had gotten their coats and walked to their car through the cold October night. His tone of voice combined with the threat – or was it a promise? – made Perkins shiver again. He felt like he should have expected something like that. Before the bet, he had actually hoped for them to leave the party early and do something kinky in the comfort of their own home. He had even thought about getting some semi-sexy costumes to spice things up a little. But then he had lost that dumb bet and there was nothing sexy about Spongebob Squarepants and he had scrapped that idea. And now this. 

Perkins had no idea what to say so the short drive home was relatively quiet. Part of him wanted to apologize because he had ruined his boyfriend’s evening. He knew how much David enjoyed social get-togethers and how he would have liked to stay longer. But his own humiliation had gotten the better of him. And if he was honest: despite his boyfriend’s mood, he was glad to be away from that party. Still, there was a tight knot of nervousness coiling in Richard’s belly as they approached their shared flat. He knew Allen would never hurt him or do anything against his will. There was always an out. But he felt like he deserved to be punished at least a little bit tonight. If he wasn’t going to enjoy the party, he could at least indulge his boyfriend in this way. 

“Wait for me in the bedroom. On your hands and knees, naked below the waist”, Allen ordered the moment they stepped into their flat and hung up their coats. He was using his captain-voice again and it made Perkins go hot all over. He watched David walk over to their terrarium to check on Otis before turning to head to the bedroom and do as he was told. 

Catching sight of himself in the mirror on their closet door, Perkins frowned and was glad to at least get out of part of the costume. The white shirt and red tie in and on themselves weren’t too bad. But he wished he could at least get rid of the teeth drawn onto him or the yellow hair. But as it was, it couldn’t be helped. With a sigh, he divested himself of his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear before getting on the bed in the position David had ordered him to take.

By the time his partner entered the room, Perkins’ legs were already straining. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to turn around and look at his boyfriend, so he kept his head down, the cold air of their bedroom setting the exposed part of his body on edge. Richard had no idea what David was planning on doing to him, but he could feel himself getting excited. They both enjoyed indulging in some kinks from time to time and to this day it had never been disappointing for either of them. 

“Look at me”, Allen ordered, and Perkins turned to look at him. His boyfriend was still fully clothed, but his shirt was opened and he must have gotten rid of the pillows in the living room before heading to the bedroom. Richard was glad his partner looked slightly less like a fat crab, but he wasn’t about to voice such thoughts right now. 

“Now, how many hits do you think you deserve for being an impatient little shit and dragging me away from the fun I was having?”, David asked, gently caressing the back of Richard’s thigh. It was the quiet before the storm and Perkins had trouble focusing on anything but the feeling of his partner’s hand on him and the anticipation in his belly. 

“Twenty?”, he heard himself ask weakly. Immediately he knew he made a mistake. David’s hand withdrew from his thigh and a sour expression crossed his face.

“Twenty, what?”, Allen barked, and Perkins shuddered, feeling himself getting hard at the authoritative tone of voice.

“Twenty, Captain”, he gasped, trying not to avert his gaze at the shame that colored his cheeks a rosy red. It had been a while since they had found out that calling Allen by his title in bed got both of them going really good and they had made good use of that knowledge ever since.

“Better”, David growled, positioning himself behind Richard, “But make that thirty. I’m not feeling generous tonight. You’ll count them for me loud and clear. If you fuck up or come before I tell you to, there will be punishment. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Captain”, Perkins replied, his voice shaking audibly. God, if he was this wrecked already, how was he supposed to get through this without losing his mind entirely. 

“Good”, Allen stated firmly, then, with a slightly softer voice, asked, “Color?” 

“Green”, Richard answered without a second of hesitation. He loved all of this even when it made him feel dirty and depraved sometimes. But for now, he was too far past caring to think about anything other than his own arousal and the man standing behind him to deal out his punishment. 

When the first blow hit Perkins’ right ass cheek he cried out so loudly he almost forgot to begin counting. It only took him a second to somehow gather his wits about him, though. Allen was good at what he was doing and within half a dozen slaps Richard was a panting, moaning mess on their bed. He could feel precum dripping from the tip of his cock and onto their sheets, but he couldn’t care less. Every time David’s hand hit his ass it was like fireworks going off in his brain. 

Every other time, Allen would ask for a color in that barking voice of his and Perkins would always answer “green” because despite his thighs shaking and behind stinging painfully, he was more into this than he would ever allow himself to admit to anyone. Around the fifteenth blow, Richard’s arms gave out underneath him and he collapsed on the bed, doing his best to maintain the position with the rest of his body. He was half-expecting Allen to stop spanking him and talk punishment instead. His partner was usually rather strict when it came to holding positions. And the spanking did stop for a moment.

“Color?”, David barked once more but there was an undercurrent of worry now that almost made him sound out of character. Perkins’ heart swelled at the sound of it and the knowledge that he was being well taken care of.

“Green”, he breathed, trying to sound as loud and clear as he could despite his face being pressed into the mattress. Allen took a steadying breath behind him, then he brought his hand back down on Perkins’ ass and started his rhythm up anew. 

By the time Richard reached twenty, he was well and truly out of it. He had no idea how he was even talking anymore, let alone keeping his wits about him enough to keep counting. His brain felt like it had been melted. Richard was floating on a cloud of his own arousal and nothing except him and David mattered one bit. He could finally take his mind off the humiliation that had been his costume for tonight and just be. Something that Perkins had only ever managed to do with Allen around. At his age he had seriously begun doubting he would ever find anyone, who would make him feel that way but then, during one of the most turbulent times of his life, David had walked into it and Richard couldn’t have asked for more. 

“Thirty”, he heard himself croak out suddenly and for a second there he was thrown for a loop when no new blows came. Behind him, Allen grabbed the globes of his ass and kneaded them thoroughly, making pain and pleasure shoot up Perkins’ spine in equal measure and making his dick twitch pathetically against his belly. 

“Good job”, David growled behind him, letting go of his ass but giving each cheek one last, almost playful slap, “You’ll get your reward soon, Darling.” Perkins shivered at that. He was on cloud nine with this man and he wanted to tell him but he wasn’t sure his mouth and brain would obey him.

“Turn around. Look at me”, Allen ordered next and despite Perkins’ doubts his limbs did his bidding immediately. He was presented with the sight of his boyfriend, now fully and gloriously naked and smiling placidly down at him. It was a sight to behold and Perkins, once again, couldn’t believe that this was truly happening. 

“I want you to use your mouth on me”, Allen said, his hand cupping Perkins’ cheek and guiding him gently forward.

“Don’t come before I tell you to”, he reminded Richard the moment his lips wrapped around David’s length. Perkins hummed around him as he took him deeper and earned himself an appreciative groan. 

Immediately, he began to bob his head as hard and fast as he dared. This was what he was good at, a skill that he was oddly proud of for no other reason than that it made David feel good. That was all that ever counted for Perkins. God, he was so stupidly in love.

All his mind could focus on at the moment was Allen. The salty taste of his precum, the warmth and weight of him on his tongue. The smell that was so uniquely David that Perkins breathed in as he took him as deep as he would go and swallowed around him. Allen’s hands were suddenly in his hair, tugging and running through it roughly. Richard moaned around him, desperate to touch himself and relieve some of the ache between his legs. But if he did that, David might not let him continue and in his current state, that was the last thing Perkins wanted. 

He continued taking his partner deep, swallowing around him and occasionally humming and moaning with his length in his mouth. His brain was still sort of checked out, thoughts floating by in his head but none of them sticking. Nothing mattered but David and the connection they had. 

When Perkins eventually pulled off of him just to press a reverent kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s dick, he felt the other man shudder above him. His eyes were glazed over in bliss, but he could still see how tense Allen’s thighs were and how hard he had to be trying to stay still. Realizing his partner was close, Perkins moved back in, taking him to the root in one swift motion and licking and sucking with all he had. 

“So good”, Allen groaned out, almost breaking character, “You can come now.” 

Perkins wanted to cry with relief when he was finally allowed to touch himself. One of his hands flew to his neglected length and the moment he touched it, he let out a pathetic whine. The vibrations of it around David’s dick sent the other man over the edge. He cried out in pleasure, hips moving forward, forcing his length deeper into Perkins’ mouth. Perkins gagged when his boyfriend’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he couldn’t care less. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he did his best to swallow everything David had to offer. 

It was intense and wonderful, and it triggered Perkins’ own release. With a last pitiful whine, he came all over his own hand and thighs. He was pretty sure he couldn’t see for a second or two and was probably close to fainting too but Allen’s hands in his hair helped ground him. 

Finally, Perkins released his partner’s length from his mouth and dared to look up at David. The other male was smiling down at him softly, his grip on his hair softening and turning into more of a caress than the push and pull it had been before.

“You were so good for me”, he said softly, leaning down and kissing Perkins. Richard was still out of breath, but he would gladly suffocate if only it was with David’s lips on his. 

When their kiss ended, Perkins still felt drowsy and kind of out of it. But he knew the best part was just about to start. 

Allen sat down at the edge of the bed and gestured for Richard to get comfortable. He did so by resting his head on one of David’s thighs and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. He knew he was soiling their bedsheets even more by spreading his come everywhere but they would have to change them either way and so neither man cared. 

Smiling softly instead, Allen leaned over to their bedside table and retrieved a small container with a salve in it.

“You were perfect tonight”, he kept praising as he began to spread the salve over the reddened globes of Perkins’ ass, “So obedient. Doing whatever I asked of you. You took your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you.” Richard glowed at the praise and settled comfortably in this space David and him had carved out for themselves. He was just about to doze off just like this when Allen shook his shoulder gently.

“Come on, you need to lie down properly, or you will hurt tomorrow”, he said softly and carefully extracted himself from underneath Perkins. He walked over to their closet and retrieved Perkins’ softest pair of sweats for him, placing them on the bed next to him.

“Do you need something to drink?”, he asked next, “Can I leave you alone for a minute?” Perkins nodded despite hating the thought of Allen leaving right now. But his throat was dry, and he really needed that drink.

As soon as his boyfriend had left the room, Perkins forced himself to climb out of the bed. He pulled on the sweats, the soft fabric of them still almost overwhelming on his abused behind. But that was just another thing he loved. He would feel what he and David had done for a few more days at least and the thought alone was enough to make a lazy smile spread on Perkins’ face. 

It was enough even to make him not care about the fact he was still in half of a Spongebob Squarepants costume when he caught sight of himself in a nearby mirror. Instead of getting angry, he simply took off the tie and shirt until he was comfortably in his undershirt and sweats. His hair was still a bright yellow and it would probably stain the pillowcases but there was no way Perkins was getting in the shower now. 

His former dismay at the costume almost seemed silly to him now. Tomorrow he would have to properly apologize to David and maybe learn not to take himself too seriously next year. Then again, if getting upset about being humiliated in a ridiculous costume got this reaction from his boyfriend, Perkins might just be bratty next year again.

Richard was still smiling to himself when David returned and handed him a glass of orange juice. He drank greedily and leaned heavily on his boyfriend, who stood next to him and caressed the small of his back.

“Bed?”, David asked, and Richard nodded. His mind was still floating, and he was comfortably tired and it was all he could have asked for from tonight.

Both men got comfortable. Allen lying on his back and Perkins resting his head on his partner’s chest. 

“I love you”, he croaked out while his eyes slowly fell shut and he could feel David’s heart speed up underneath him for a few seconds. Then a warm hand splayed across his back and pressed him more firmly against his boyfriend’s side.

“I love you too”, Allen replied and pressed a soft kiss to Perkins’ forehead. Perkins had never fallen asleep happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say for myself anymore...  
Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
